


日的第七章

by windyskys



Series: 这不被吟游诗人传唱的篇章 [2]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF, Tangpoet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/windyskys
Summary: 这被吟游诗人深埋心底的篇章





	日的第七章

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️满足私欲产物/内有各种强制情节/预警同上篇

大抵是常年避开阳光的黑暗、寂寞或者什么，造就了现在这个喜怒无常的、暴虐的、阴郁的，偶尔却又让人生恻隐之心的吸血鬼吧；李白会这样揣测，在阖着眼被尖利獠牙刺穿脖颈，即将迎来那熟悉的、让他陷入疯狂欢愉的痛苦的时候。吸血鬼爱喝他的血，更爱他此刻在极致快感中沉沦的、濒死般的表情。顺着要害处的刺痛蔓延全身，化作了某种令血液沸腾的炽热，每一束细小的血管好像都变成了脆弱敏感的神经，反馈令人狂乱的刺激。再坚韧的灵魂也要融化了，他亦从不压抑自己的呻吟，身体酥软战栗着窝在吸血鬼怀里，喊他的名字：“啊哈……！璘、呜，不……！”  
他能感受到汩汩的生命力顺着脖颈流走，但吸血鬼总是把握得很好，姑且是能让他不至于死掉。而现在身体则变得柔软，轻飘飘地，他只需要顺着情欲的浪潮达到顶峰，便可以倒在李璘的怀抱里了。  
很长很长一段时间里这样的生活都是极其无趣的，对热爱漫游的他尤其如此。不分昼夜地睡眠，醒来时若是白日，还可隔着窗眺望着林海鸟鸣，若是黑夜，那么八成就要与归来的吸血鬼来一场几乎要让他精疲力竭的性爱。或许是吸血鬼的性欲比他想象得更旺盛一些，但如果是这样的生活让自己的体力变差了，以后要恢复的话，看起来得费一番精力……算了，还是先逃出这里再说吧。迷迷糊糊与吸血鬼接吻的时候，李白散漫地想着，身体正因持久而激烈的交欢忠实地反馈着疲倦，嘴唇上则传来一阵刺痛——似乎被发现了在出神，吸血鬼含着怒意想要夺回他的注意力，李白便将视线重新焦距了，混糊糊地嘟哝：“我困，璘……”  
眼皮半睁不睁地，覆住了化成一滩水的眸子，和几滴干涸泪痕：这样的时候吸血鬼一般是拿他没办法的，依他陷进被褥，甚至会帮他掩上被角；那么新一轮的睡眠又可以开始了。

李白是个吟游诗人。标准的，理想的，闲云野鹤般游戏整个大陆的吟游诗人，受友邀约时便前去，无事时便随性而往，自己也不知道将走到何方；缺乏金钱的时候，路边吹一支笛寻些好心人赏钱，幸运也可到某个王公贵族家里吟唱几曲——大抵就是那个时候与吸血鬼相遇了。  
那时他嗅到了对方身上过于浓厚的血腥味，不过尚把这吸血鬼当作成功伪装成人类贵族的一个典例，后来才发现事实是被咬成吸血鬼的可怜人类贵族还在维持最后的尊严。那个后来确实是很后很后的后来了，后到他已历经了吸血鬼几次求爱，几次强暴，几次囚禁与逃脱，与一次双方都濒临疯狂的对决。友人的血溅到脸上的温热的感觉，逼得他已经疯狂，不管不顾只求长剑刺入杀人者的心脏；可吸血鬼又为什么、又凭什么疯狂呢？在几乎已经要被利爪洞穿脖颈动脉的时候，他看到对方迷惘而疯狂的扭曲的脸，血和热泪一齐流淌下来，似乎就要成为他这一次死亡前最后见到的影像。  
他本已做好了最坏的打算：若非立即死去，便只会被转化，既可保命又将对那吸血鬼永远臣服，多么两全其美——可出乎意料的是，醒来时却不过是躺在自己的卧房里，身上的伤消失殆尽。那么，与此相比，比以前繁复坚牢得多、让他永生无法离开这方狭小天地的禁制的法术似乎也不算什么了。吸血鬼便坐在床边，冰凉的手贴上他的脸颊，扯着发丝咬上他的颈侧。这血族的肌肤变作青白，瞳色也完全血红，长长的獠牙似乎再无法收回去了，一切人类的体征已从他身上消失。他为了救回李白付出了多少代价，布下这般禁锢的法术又付出了多少代价，今后是否只能在黑暗中踽踽独行呢，李白俱不关心。吸血鬼的獠牙带来的是冰冷的狂乱，而他眼前兀自闪过友人临死前的表情；既然吸血鬼予他不必要的怜悯了，刚巧他也有充足的时间可以消耗。

这样的时间对于一个人类来说或许还是太漫长了，太漫长了。幽闭的空间，血族的施虐，更难熬的倒是除了用于睡眠和性爱的其他时光。起初他研究那针对他的禁锢法术，搜刮脑海苦思冥想，唯一找到的方法就是将施术者杀死；发觉他试图逃脱的吸血鬼则暴怒地将他钉死在床上，不做前戏地直接插进来，凭血和肠液润滑，让他只能在撕裂般的疼痛和狂风暴雨的快感中耗尽挣扎之力：这种时候他也要觉得自己会先被对方杀死了。  
在不得已放弃之后，消磨时光的乐子便只有为所见的一切吟诗：屋外有喧啾鸟鸣，清风抚动树梢，阳光透窗照进屋内，他便赤足去履光的影子和温度。当数清地板上每一条纹理后，阴暗的、偏激的吸血鬼倒也成为一个有趣的吟咏对象。  
但其实他们很少会有交流，更多时候李白从吸血鬼归来的频率，着装和表情的变化，甚至对待他的态度来揣测对方的经历；这种几近于猜臆的揣测，便在他们的欢爱达到最高峰的时候，由吸血鬼无意识的呓语来证实。“你恨我吗？”在被身上之人狠狠顶弄着，每一次侵入都携来滔天的情潮时，对方亦问着这个显然得不到答案的问题：“你恨我吗？”而李白已被肏得浑身酥软，连指尖都泛起熟稔的粉，神识融化得所剩无几，只会发出近于低泣的喘息；他记不清这是第几次高潮，不知道自己已浑身狼藉，泥泞不堪，后穴犹自满涨地含着血族的精液，而灭顶的刺激令他露出迷乱而茫然的、致命地诱人的表情，引得吸血鬼在他耳边厮磨：  
“你爱我吗？”

我爱他吗？李白开始思考这个问题，在只剩下回忆能让他保持清醒的现在。长久的幽闭生活令他清晰地意识到自己正在被改变：嗜睡，体力下降，神智也逐渐昏沉木然——或许还有在频繁的性爱中被调教的更敏感、更渴求的身体。  
吸血鬼有高超的情事技巧，利用法术和道具能开发出数不清的玩法。有一次他曾召唤出奇异的数不清的藤蔓，它们蜂涌着缠上李白的身体，扯起他的长发，吸吮他的乳粒，分开他的双腿，模拟吸血鬼平时的节奏把他操弄得泪眼涟涟，又因被区区无生命之物玩弄而羞耻。而吸血鬼却专心致志在李白的脖颈和锁骨处绘制着，“唔、还是黑色适合你……”，繁复的花纹在此渐渐成型，是无法消抹的烙印。  
大功告成之际李白被压到镜子前，迷蒙看自己遍布淫糜痕迹的、泛着情热的身躯。双腿被藤蔓缠绕着拉开，他甚至可以清晰看到自己的下体，含着一根最粗壮的，在藤蔓的进出间已经被肏得熟红、汁水淅淅，似乎还在不知餍足地翕张；而他因着这种植物的抽插抚弄，脸上是彻底沉浸在情欲中的淫乱表情。吸血鬼便凑到他耳边，把玩他垂下的发：“美丽吗，白？喜欢这个纹身吗？喜欢这样浪荡的、诱人的你吗？”  
“呜……喜、喜欢……”  
他呜咽着摇头，却下意识顺从了对方的诱导。——啊，糟糕。这一刻李白神识还不甚清醒，却已模模糊糊地明白，自己内心里有一块已依赖上吸血鬼了，依赖这唯一一个能接触到的，能与之交流的，主导着自己大部分时间的施暴者。  
此后他不可思议地软弱了，失去绝大部分抵抗的力量，亦感到吸血鬼同样不可思议地温柔起来，床笫间予他连绵的、轻飘飘的吻。很难说明这其间的因果，是他的柔顺改变了对方的态度，还是对方潜移默化了他，可他们之间的气氛仍往一个奇异的方向演变着，偶尔抵触似宿敌，偶尔也温存如恋人，偶尔他甚至会怜悯这被剥夺了在阳光下生存权利的原本的人类，从而理解他的暴戾、偏执和病态的占有欲。  
在过去的吟游生涯里，李白也曾听闻受虐者与加害者相爱的故事。如今自己几乎也要当一回这样的传唱的主角了——可幸死去的友人仍频繁出现在梦里，让他甚至有点儿庆幸，如此才不至于使最后那种尖锐的清明也被钝化。李白依然是李白，他必须得是李白，在竭力保持清醒的时候，他静候着某个转机的到来。

这个转机来得不算晚；教会的强大血猎找上门来了。李璘被成功骗过，认为这莽撞的血猎没什么威胁，便放任他们的接触，只在一旁窥伺着；他似乎也对杜甫产生某种兴趣，话语间透露出几分将对方一并抓来供他玩弄的意思。在某个夜晚他一边肏着李白，撩开长发噬咬挑弄他的耳垂，吐露各类下流露骨的词句：“白天和那血猎聊得很开心吧？三番几次挑逗他，想让他把你按在桌子上干，狠狠地干，干得你只会浪叫？”  
“呜哈、不……没有……”  
“看你现在这副淫荡的样子……小穴还紧紧吮着我不放呢，一根肉棒已经满足不了你了，想要那血猎一起吧？两根粗粗的大肉棒，把你这里塞得满满的，一前一后地操你，把你干到坏掉……  
“唔嗯——咬得还更紧了。光听我说就这么兴奋吗？已经开始想象那样的场景了吗？不急不急，会满足你的……干到你后穴合都合不拢，灌满了我和他的精液，以后就永远离不开男人的肉棒了，什么时候都想被操，都想吃大肉棒，连根全吃下去，拔出来你就会像一条发情的母狗一样哭着乞求——对，就像现在这样……”  
吸血鬼的目的实在太明显了。肉体的禁锢还不够，仍想利用情欲摧毁李白的意志，逼他变作一头只会渴求性爱的、臣服于吸血鬼给予的快感的淫兽，倒也再不会有什么逃离的念头。不要离开他，身心都服从他，这施暴者的所谓爱便是如此吗？  
好在只要假装顺从这种想望便可轻易使他放松警惕了。半真半假、顺水推舟的伪装下，李白也并非自大到认为自己无法被击溃，但是杜甫的出现，将他从岌岌可危的悬崖边成功拉了回来。

 

“所以，到底还是要感谢你。”  
杜甫听着李白说到这儿，忙摇了摇头道：“职责所在，你万不必如此。倒是教会这边，理应早该发现这吸血鬼……”  
“唔，事实上早就发现了，只是李璘的始祖颇有权势，教会恐怕觉得棘手。或许刚巧碰上游历至此的你，就甩锅咯。”李白已讲得有几分口干舌燥，偏偏酒又喝完了，下意识舔着唇，柔软的舌尖微微探出一些：“那么，这就是一切的经过了。还有什么疑问吗？”  
“没有——只是……”杜甫的呼吸停滞了一瞬，耳边蔓延的红色始终无法消退：“你不必把那些、呃，吸血鬼对你施暴的过程，也说得那么详细——李白！”他蓦地僵住；隔着名贵的、整块透明水晶雕成的桌底，李白正抬起他两条赤裸的腿，双足悄然搭上了杜甫的腿间。  
那足底是冰凉的，脚趾圆润而灵活，透过裤子的布料，轻柔挑弄着那已经勃起的事物，传来莫名令人战栗的刺激，又不过是隔靴搔痒，勾得杜甫浑身热流奔涌。而始作俑者抱臂坐在对面，脸上是那种一贯的、漫不经心的笑意，眼波斜斜睨他时，却仿佛染上几分诱惑的风情：“抱歉啦抱歉啦，那我……帮你解决了？”  
禁锢的法术、身上的吻痕，诸如此类的东西倒终有一天都要消逝；可是便如同脖上缠绕的纹身一般，有些东西又似乎永远也无法遗忘了。李白难得有些苦恼地，被杜甫拥到床上轻柔地解开身上衣物时，便听到对方落在耳边的一句呓语：  
“你恐怕是把对李璘的依赖转移到我身上了……你发现了吗？”  
一针见血。李白到底也是忍不住叹息了一声。他没有再表态，任由身体在杜甫的手掌底下颤抖的时候，只含糊着说了一句：“……对我温柔一些。”

杜甫足够温柔。曾经的吸血鬼有多残暴，他就有多温柔，当然不限于情事上。这个被李白评价为“正义感过剩”的血猎有着一双总是忧虑的、赤诚的眼睛，注视着他的时候，则有连他也不自觉信服的魔力：“如若未来你仍打算四处吟游的话，不妨与我结伴吧。刚巧都是不得安分的人。”  
“可是，”李白哑然失笑，“也没必要你打地铺，让我睡床。”  
杜甫坦然道：“这是我们东方人的待客之道。”他们算是莫名其妙做好了约定，等待杜甫处理了这边的一番事宜后，便结伴远游，期间李白正好可以在杜甫的暂住处修养——教会提供的居处可以说是豪华不输原属于李白的那间城堡，但竟然只有一张床。  
李白这会儿正坐在高高的床沿上，足够俯瞰杜甫，他晃荡着双腿，唇边噙一点笑意：“那么可以一起挤一挤嘛——什么事都做过了，这又有什么害羞的。”杜甫双颊红了红，却还是坚定地摇摇头，一边在地上铺起备用的被褥：“这样不适合你养伤，你好好休息，强行破那迷幻法术的反噬可不好受……”他说着说着，恍惚了一下，心里倒蓦地冒出两句铿锵的诗：  
**醉眠秋共被，携手日同行。**  
似乎结下了不得了的孽缘。一向孤身游荡、潜伏在黑暗中斩杀邪恶的血猎晃晃脑袋这样想着，却不知身后的李白眉间露出一点复杂的思索，想得却和他差不多。吟游诗人的本性是随意散漫的，乐于交友，却也习惯了短暂的相会和漫长的、漫长的，远超一般人类能理解的漫长的分离。——这样的牵绊真奇异啊，与本性相斥的那一部分依恋，绕入对方的绵长温柔，最后会编织出怎样的果呢。枕着月光和静谧的空气沉沉睡去的时候，李白只是放任自由地、交给命运去决断了。

 

……比他想象得早一些。  
命运的权杖挥落的时候，李白只来得及这样想。沸腾的嫌恶推挤得他趔趄，无端的敌斥则撕扯着他，逼那些旧伤疤裸露在大庭广众之下，也逼他罕见地生了几分怒意。有人冒领神的意志，在他面前降下洪钟似的责问：你这罪人，你知罪吗？你自愿堕落为奴，你被魔鬼蛊惑，你敞开怀抱接受那奸邪；你知罪吗？  
“荒谬。”他冷笑道。  
他此时只庆幸杜甫向教会报告时，将杀死吸血鬼的功劳全推给了他，被刁难的也只他一人便够。无非是再到冥界走一遭，只是，哎呀，这样的道别也太过于仓促，似乎仍有几件事隐瞒着，却不知还能不能找到一个告诉对方的机会呢……火焰灼烧肌肤的剧痛让他在昏迷的边际挣扎着，脑中不断闪现的是杜甫竭力想要拯救他时，疯狂呐喊着他的名字的表情。背负那永生的诅咒至今，漫漫长路给走尽了，李白早已习惯诸如此种阴差阳错的分离，却好像是头一次，情不由己许下了必将再会的诺言。

END


End file.
